Remember to Love
by forgetwheretheheartis
Summary: Avery Blackwell is the younger half-sister of Pepper Potts. After the attack on New York city, she finds herself having to start of fresh after her home is ruined. When she can't seem to find a job under her circumstances, she turns to her sister. In working as her assistant, she finds new friends and someone who realizes she can't live without. Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a new story of mine, I hope you enjoy! I do not own anything other than my characters. I can't wait to hear what you guys think!

Summary: Avery Blackwell is the younger half-sister of Pepper Potts. After the attack on New York city, she finds herself having to start of fresh after her home is ruined. When she can't seem to find a job under her circumstances, she turns to her sister. In working as her assistant, she finds new friends and someone who realizes she can't live without. Steve/OC

* * *

Chapter One

Two years ago…

For the first time in a long time, Avery Blackwell was terrified. It would be hard for anyone to read her reaction today, but she was frightened. Something told her that life would be different now, as if her life wasn't different before. Something major was happening to the city of New York, This was the city where she was raised, she knew these streets better than any other place in the country. Now, it was being demolished. Alien like creatures were coming out of a wormhole that was opened in the sky. As soon as she heard the first loud noise coming from outside of her small apartment she knew that she should run. Her better instincts told her to stay put and try and keep her, and her two year old son Logan safe. He, of course was amused by the planes flying so close to our apartment. She had to calmly cary her son away from the 'planes' as he called them. It was then that Avery made the best decision she could, she packed up all of her necessities, and her sons. With him in her arms, the two made their way down the stairs to the bottom level. The chaos ensued from there. The noises were louder, which caused Logan to become fussy in her arms. He wouldn't speak using his limited vocabulary, but she knew that these noises were not making him happy. Avery placed a kiss on her sons forehead, "Everything will be alright, bug," She told him, holding her son closer to her. She glanced outside to see if it would be safer to cross the street and try and find some shelter of safety, when she did, she could see large, black creatures walking down the street. Her green eyes widened, this had to be a really bad dream, she thought. Avery closed her eyes tightly before opening them once more.

No, this wasn't a dream. This was a horrifying reality.

She stood in the middle of the lobby of her apartment building dumbfounded. Logan was clinging to her tightly, his face was buried in the crook of her neck. It wasn't until she heard a male voice speaking to her that she shook herself out of her trance. "Ma'am, please go find a safe place to hide in." He explained to her. His voice was laced with concern considering that she had never seen this man before, nor he her. This man was different, he wore a blue suit with red and white stripes. He carried a shield in his hands that was red, white and blue, it had some dents and markings in it clearly from fighting against these aliens. As weird as aliens were to her, this was semi normal. After all, her half sister was dating Iron Man. "I'll come and get you when it is safe." He assured her. Avery nodded her head before watching the man run out of the building. She watched him leave, he looked back at her and gave her a little nod before running off to fight.

Avery glanced around and stumbled upon a storage closet, she found the light at the top and pulled the string, and turning on the light. She placed Logan down, and he immediately walked over to the mop and water. This was the first item that Avery removed from the closet, the next was the vacuum as Logan was frightened of the loud noise maker. She removed that from the closet and walked inside, she placed her things down and sat down. She reached inside of her black duffle bag that she had filled with Logan's toys. She took out a few of them and watched the little boy play with them. He became oblivious to what was going on outside. "Mommy, I hungry." Logan said to his mother after a few minutes of playing with, and throwing his toys. Avery smiled and reached into another bag of hers and grabbed some cheerios for him to snack on while they waited. He ate a few then went back to his toys. Avery could still hear the explosions coming from outside. It seemed like there were hundreds of them. She could even hear the buildings being destroyed throughout the city. They must have been a lot closer to the fighting then she would have liked. The blasts continued.

Then there was silence.

Avery wasn't sure if she should exit the storage closet or not. Something inside of her told her that the strange man was coming back to get her and Logan. While these thoughts raced through her mind, Logan was as happy as he could be playing on the floor of the storage closet with his toys. He was completely oblivious to the fact that there were potentially harmful people outside of the building and that the 'planes' were flying around outside. All Avery could do was wait, and keep her son entertained the best she could. Of course, he wanted her to join in the playing time in the closet.

What seemed like an hour passed by before she heard a knocking on the door. Hesitantly, she stood up and walked over to the door, she pressed her ear against it. "Ma'am," She heard the same male voice say. "It's safe to come out now," He assured her.

"Come on baby, time to pick up your toys," Avery told Logan. He began putting them back into the bag as she helped him. She placed her bags around her shoulder and picked up her son before opening the door. In front of her stood the same man who advised her to hide. She smiled at the tall male that stood in front of her. "Thank you," She told him. He gave her a sweet smile.

"It's not a problem ma'am, i'm just doing my job," He stated. Avery smiled back at him. Logan looked at the male that stood in front of him with curiosity. He soon wiggled out of his mothers arms and he got onto the ground and walked to the male. He looked up and reached up to touch the shield he held in his hands. Once the man noticed what Logan was looking at, he knelt down to his small height and held it out for him to touch. Logan reached out and touched the shield. Avery watched the moment between the two males unfold, the male then pulled his arm from the holders on the back and held it out for him.

"What this?" Logan asked the male in his little voice.

"It's my shield, to help protect me from bad guys." The man explained. "May I?" He asked, slowly flipping it over for Logan to see. "I put my arm here, and hold it. Would you like to try?" He asked. The little boy nodded his head furiously. The man helped Logan place his arms through his handles and hold the shield that was almost as big as he was.

"Mommy, look!" He said holding up the shield proudly with little help from the man. Avery had been watching the entire scene unfold with tears forming in her eyes. She smiled at her son proudly.

"Wow baby! Look at you, all ready to save the day!" She stated, Logan nodded his head before looking over at the heroic man.

"Tanks," He told the man before handing him back his shield. He walked back over to Avery and lifted his arms up as a signal for him wanting to be held. She picked him up.

"Thank you, for not only protecting us, but for protecting the city," She told him trailing off at the end of her sentence. He stood up from his kneeling position with his shield in his arms.

"Captain America," He told her.

"I'm Avery, and this is Logan," She told him. He nodded his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your son ma'am. I'm glad that you two are safe, now if you don't mind. I have some business with the bad guys I need to finish up." He stated tipping his head slightly. "Ma'am, son," He stated before turning to leave the building. Avery smiled as she watched the male leave.

"Mommy why he go?" Logan asked her with a serious look on his face. She looked at her son.

"He had to go make sure that the bad guys were all gone."

"So we okay?" He asked, Avery nodded her head to tell the boy that it was okay. He smiled at his mother before she decided to head back upstairs to see if their apartment was okay.

It wasn't.

The windows in the small apartment were shattered. There were holes in the walls, everything they owned was lying broken and shattered on the floor. The television was face down on the floor, shattered. The coffee table was broken, the lamp was shattered, the kitchen appliances all had holes in them. She was convinced that if she left raw chicken in the fridge, it would have easily cooked due to the blasts of whatever they were shooting with. She didn't even want to go into her room or Logan's and see the damage that had been done there. Avery wanted to break down and cry, her whole apartment was ruined. There was no way that they could live there anymore. They were going to have to find a new place to live. She shouldn't even be up here checking out the damage the monsters had done. She turned around and began walking back the way that they had come in. "Why we no home?" Logan asked her. Avery looked at her son.

"We can't live there anymore. We need to find a new home." She explained as simply as she could. Logan stayed silent as she finished down the steps. She walked out of the building when she felt her phone ringing. She reached into her left jean pocket and answered her cell phone.

"Avery! Are you and Logan alright?" Her elder sister Pepper, questioned. Avery closed her eyes and nodded her head as if her sister was right in front of her.

"Yeah, we are fine, I promise." She assured her sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Tony made me take a flight to D.C. You two should really go see him and stay there. He can keep you guys safe if these guys come back."

"Pep, he was probably has more things to do right now than protect his girlfriends little sister and nephew."

"Oh you know that he loves Logan." She argued, Avery shook her head knowing that she was right.

"Yeah but still. I'll just go stay with a friend for a little while. My apartment is completely ruined. I can breathe fresh air,"

"Well you always wished your apartment had a balcony,"

"Yeah, but I hoped that this wasn't how I would get it." She explained, hearing her sister agree. "I'll call you back later, I need to go find a place to temporarily live."

"Find Tony-!" She heard her sister yell before Avery ended the call. She didn't want to be a burden on anyone and she knew by involving her older sisters boyfriend that is exactly what she needed. Though, if he was the only option left, she would rather resort to talking to Tony rather than sleeping on the streets. Avery began walking with her son down the street and to the left where there was a park for him to run around in while she began calling around to see where they could stay.

When the two arrived at the park, Avery was shocked to find it completely trashed. Her heart broke, thankfully the smaller play structure was still in one piece. She walked Logan over to the smaller one before checking to make sure that it was still intact. It was. She set Logan down, "Go play for a little bit." She told her son, who went running off towards the play structure. Avery took out her phone and began dialing numbers of some friends, and some old friends. All of them said that the phone lines were down. This had to be because of what had happened to the entire city. Avery sighed, and groaned. She knew exactly where she had to go. Her sister was right, she needed to go talk to Tony. Thankfully the new tower in New York was within walking distance from her old place. She let Logan play on the play structure before calling him over to her. She then took his hand. "Ready to go?" Logan nodded his head and the two walked away from the old park and off towards the tower.

It didn't take Avery long to realize that the closer she got to Stark Tower, the more destruction she saw. Something told her that Iron Man was involved in the fighting as well. She wished that she had a car or something to distract Logan from the everything that lay in the streets and on the sidewalk. She eventually picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to the tower. Knowing his curiosity, he would have wanted to touch the monsters that now lay on the ground. After walking for fifteen or twenty minutes, she arrived at the tower. As soon as Logan saw it, he became extremely exited about it. "Uncle T! Uncle T!" He chanted, he couldn't quite say Tony yet, so T was working perfectly for him for now. Avery entered the building cautiously.

"Good Evening, Miss. Avery, Mr. Logan." She heard JARVIS, say from around her. "I am glad to see that you two are safe. Can I help you two with anything?"

"Can I talk to Tony? Is he here?" She asked setting Logan down on the floor. She folded her hands across her chest and looked up. Whenever she spoke to JARVIS, she looked up, knowing that his sound had to be coming from somewhere up there.

"Not at the moment, Miss." He informed her. "I will inform him of your presence. Please make yourself at home, I can unlock the room where you and your son stay when visit." He suggests. Avery smiled.

"That would be great, thank you JARVIS."

"Anytime, Miss. Avery. Once Mr. Stark returns, I will send him up to your level."

"Thank you," She stated walking with her belongings over to Logan who was standing at the elevator, waiting for it to open. Avery walked over to the door and pushed the up arrow. They waited only for a few seconds before the silver doors opened into the silver box. Logan went running inside of the elevator. He began reaching towards the buttons. Avery shook her head and pushed the button that would take her to the fourth floor. Once they arrived on the floor, Logan took off running towards his toys.

This floor was made for Pepper along with all of her work. She had asked Tony to make a living area for Avery and Logan in case they wanted to stay the night, or if Pepper was watching Logan. She had a place for them to stay as well. This level, had a main living area where Logan's toys were. Along with toys, there were a few couches and a large flat screen television on the wall. Off to the right, was a kitchen and an eating area. Walking further into the level, there was Avery's room, Logan's room and a lot of work space rooms for Pepper.

When Pepper first told Avery of the idea of having her own, she hated it. She didn't want to become Tony Stark's new charity case. She could handle things on her own, like having her own apartment, and her own job that had nothing to do with him, or so she hoped. Avery told her sister her opinions on the matter. Pepper chose to ignore her, saying that this area would also double as conference space for some of her meetings with people who had children.

Avery still didn't believe her.

Though now, she was thankful she had some place to be since her apartment was in shreds. While Logan began playing with some of his toys, she turned on the television and sat down on the couch. She was immediately greeted with video footage of what had happened earlier on in the day with the attack. As she predicted, there was Iron Man in the middle of the fight. So were some other super hero looking people, and of course Captain America. Avery watched the footage completely mesmerized by what had happened. The monsters, were actually aliens. That was the part she had trouble wrapping her her head around. She even watched footage of Tony flying into the wormhole that seemed to open in the sky with a bomb. Avery stood there with her mouth wide open, watching in complete shock of what she had seen. "Off," She heard Tony say from behind her. The television shut off and Avery turned to face her sisters boyfriend. In all honesty, he looked like shit.

"Tony, are you-" She went to ask but a small voice cut her off.

"Uncle T!" Logan shouted at the top of his lungs, Tony winced. Logan thew the toy that he had been playing with and ran towards the man. Tony leaned down and picked up the two year old who was ecstatic to see his uncle. He placed a smile on his face as Logan wrapped his arms around his uncles neck.

"Hey there little man," He said hugging his nephew back. He looked at Avery before saying. "I'm fine. Pepper told me that you two might be stopping by,"

Avery rolled her green eyes, of course she did. "Look, I don't want to be a bother,"

"And your not, Avery. I have known you for basically your entire life. Pepper started working with me when you were five, if you like it or not I consider you my family as well. You can stay here for as long as you like. Just don't make me regret those words." He teased, before walking over to her and giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

"I wont, thank you so much." She assured her with a slight nod.

"Pepper said that she would take a flight to bring her back here as soon as she could. Until then, what sounds good for dinner? Have you tried shawarma? I had it for lunch and it is incredible."

"You want it again for dinner?" She asked him raising an eyebrow."

"Good point, though you have to promise me that you will try it." He said, she nodded her head.

"Of course. How about pizza? I know Logan will eat that." She said to Tony, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, I forgot about the little man." Tony joked. Avery shook her head.

"I'm not sure anything will be open, and if so, all of the phones in the city are down."

"Jarvis?" Tony called out to the AI.

"I'm on it, sir." He stated.

"Incredible." Avery mumbled.

* * *

After several hours and full stomachs later, Avery sat on the couch watching a cartoon movie with a very asleep Logan in her arms. She didn't remember at what part of the film he had fallen asleep, but she was thankful that he was. Once the movie ended, she picked him up and carried him into the room that was his. The walls were painted a blue, the furniture was dark and modern. All expensive items for each of their rooms. She placed him into his crib and tucked him in, Avery was thankful that she decided to put him in his pajamas before they sat to watch the movie. She silently exited the room before walking back into the main living area. She proceeded to pick up after the mess of toys that her son had made. After making sure that was spotless, she headed to the kitchen to clean up. Tony had told her that he would do it, but since she was living here for the night or a week or however long, she thought she should help around. As soon as she finished cleaning up the kitchen, she heard the elevator doors open. "Avery!" Her elder sister called to her before running towards her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Pepper, i'm fine. I'm alive." She said to her. She wasn't sure when she had adapted to calling her sister Pepper and not Virginia. It was the effect of knowing Tony Stark she presumed.

"Thank god, and thank you for listening to me for once in your life."

"I didn't really have a choice. The phones were down and my friends don't live within walking distance like you two do." She justified. Pepper rolled her eyes looking down at her sister. If anyone saw the two on the streets, they would never know that these two were related. Pepper was tall, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Avery was short at 5', she had green eyes and brown hair. She knew that these facts were because of her mother.

"Whatever, I'm glad that you are here." Avery nodded her head. She always knew that this would be the safest place to go. "Do you want to start looking for places to live tomorrow? I can have Jarvis look up some places that are available." She suggested. As much as Avery would like that, she knew that this would not be the best time to look for a place. After all, most of New York was in ruins.

"Let's wait a few days and let things settle down before going out to look, but that doesn't mean that Jarvis can look around for me. I would love for him to do that. Just don't ask him right at the moment, I just put Logan to bed." Avery stated, Pepper nodded her head.

"Of course, I'll ask in the morning." She assured her sister. "I'll let you head to bed, see you in the morning. Night, Ave."

"Night." She told Pepper before she watched her sister leave the floor and head to her own. Avery turned and walked into her room. It was easy to tell that Pepper had all input into the design of Avery's room at the tower. The walls were beige but had a teal stripe that ran through out the entire room. The wooden furniture that was in the room was dark. The bed was low to the ground. Avery walked directly into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was out, she laid down on her bed and tried to wrap her head around what happened that day. Avery knew that she couldn't cry, as much as she wanted too. Her entire savings went into that apartment for her and Logan. Now that was gone. The city that she loved, she was born and raised in this city. Now, it had been torn to shreds by the monsters that had invaded. The apartment was supposed to be the place where she was going to raise her son. Once she had raised enough money for the two of them, she would find a nice small home for the two of them to live in. She wanted to give Logan a good life, and this was putting a knick in her plan. She would have to find another place to live, she couldn't stay here with Tony and Pepper for the rest of her life, and Logan's childhood.

She had enough in her account in order for her to find a smaller space than the one she was living in, along with affording that. In the long run, it might be a better choice to have a smaller space than where she had been living. Avery shook her head, she just needed to be thankful that she was alive along with her son. It seemed as though these two hit a low in their lives. She just needed to remember that things could only get better.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you all sooo much for favoriting, following and reviewing! It made me write this a lot faster than I thought I would! A special thank you to Jo, winchesterxgirl and Guest for reviewing. The reviews really help me to write faster, plus I love hearing what you guys think! Here is the second chapter. I once again don't own anything but Avery and Logan. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Present Day…

Avery leaned up against the passenger side door of her sleek black car, waiting for Logan to get out of his preschool class. She glanced up at the building to her left, it was the building that was her and Logan's first home. In the past two years, the patches had been replaced with new siding and the city had been restored back to normal, for the most part. She never did go back to their old apartment to gather their things or make sure she was making the right decision or not. Deep inside, she knew that she had done the right thing. After all, a lot had changed in her and Logan's life since the days of living in their two bedroom apartment that looked over the city.

The two of them lived in Stark tower for a month or so. Avery then found a small apartment a block away from the tower. It was around the same size as their prior apartment had been. It didn't matter to her, the apartment had become just a place for sleeping and sometimes relaxing. The rest of the time the two were at Stark Tower. She would have traveled farther away from Tony and Pepper but Logan had taken to having a male in his life and there were some days she couldn't separate Tony from Logan. Deep inside, Avery knew that it was a good thing for Logan to have a male influence on his life, but she knew the Tony before he disappeared in Iraq. She knew she could trust him with her son, as long as he didn't give Logan any ideas on becoming the next Iron Man or super hero. Logan had become the newest biggest fan of Captain America, since he had saved them. Whenever Logan would bring him up, Tony would become irritated. Avery thought it was because Tony thought Logan's favorite super hero should be Iron Man. Logan always wondered why Tony's favorite was Iron Man. Avery swore to not have Tony or Pepper tell him that his Uncle was in fact Iron Man until it was absolutely necessary. Logan, wanted nothing more than to see Captain America again. Avery assured her son that he was off saving the world. But that didn't stop him from asking. Tony even asked if he could show up in his Iron Man uniform to show Logan, but she told him no, several times.

The next adventure that life threw their way was the company that Avery had been working for closing. They had tried to keep things open after the city was destroyed, but it didn't work. Though there was not a lot of damage to the structure of the building, the windows were completely blown out. The department quickly replaced them all within a few days. It wasn't long until the company realized that they couldn't pay their employees due to the sudden window decision. It was a small company that was trying to make it in a big city. They had tried and failed because of the attack. Avery was sad when they had to close. This left her without a job and a new apartment she was in the process of moving into. For several weeks, Avery tried to find a new job, but most of the businesses in the city were in the same position as her old company. They weren't in a position to bring on new people. This was when her sister came to her with an idea;

* * *

"_So i__'__ve been thinking,__" __Pepper said to her younger sister as she sat down for dinner. Logan had already gone to bed, Tony was off in Malibu for the time being. Pepper was set to leave to join him the next day. Avery sat at the table, raising her head slightly using her fork to poke at the remaining green peas that were on her plate. _

_She sighed and looked up at her sister. __"__Pepper, I though we have been over this. It__'__s dangerous for you to think,__" __Avery spoke earning a scoff from Pepper. _

"_Do you want to hear what I have to say or not or not?__" __She threatened setting her plate down across from Avery and sitting down on the wooden chair_

"_Yes please, enlighten me,__" _

"_I swear, you and Tony are so alike sometimes it__'__s sickening,__" __Pepper groaned. _

"_I__'__m not sure if that was supposed to be a complement or not but, okay, i__'__ll stop. Now tell me the idea,__" _

"_I need an assistant,__" _

"_Nope, not gonna happen,__" __Avery said without even thinking. Pepper groaned once more at her sisters __stubbornness__. _

"_Hear me out!__" __Pepper stated, but Avery wanted nothing more to do with the conversation. Pepper knew that just by the look on her little sisters face. She began talking anyways. __"__Look, I need an assistant. Someone who I know that I can count on. I haven't found that person quite yet. I know I can count on you and I know that you will do a fantastic job,__" _

"_You also must know that we will argue and butt heads. We always have, just because you are gonna be my boss doesn't mean that will change,__" _

"_Yes, but also with me being your boss. I know your schedule, I know when you need to pick Logan up or droop him off. You can also be assured that I won__'__t fire you,__" __Pepper stated convincingly. Avery looked at her elder sister. At one point, the two sisters hated each other. From the very beginning, Avery wanted to do everything her eighteen year old sister did, while Pepper didn__'__t want anything to do with the sister that caused her father to leave her mother and go to Avery__'__s. He had moved on from Avery__'__s mom since then. It wasn't until Avery turned five, and their father moved on to their next that Pepper decided to give her little sister a chance. Avery considered herself lucky that at five her twenty three year old sister wanted to be apart of her life. Now, she couldn't imagine her life without her sister, since her mom had passed on and neither of them had heard from their father in years. __"__Come on, even you know that this would be impressive on any twenty year old__'__s resume. Personal Assistant at Stark Industries,__" _

"_Whatever happened to that Natalie chick?__" __Avery asked leaning back into her chair, considering her sisters offer._

"_We had some different opinions that neither of us could get over,__" __She stated. Avery nodded her head. _

"_Fine, but i__'__m only doing it until I find another job,__"_

* * *

It had been two years and she was still working for Pepper as a perfect job. As much as she hated to admit it. She did her best to try not to think she was working for her sister, and Tony. It had been something she never wanted to do but it had been great for her and everyone, she believed. Avery even managed to keep calm during the Mandarin incident. Though, she wasn't too happy that her sister had been turned into a fiery monster, but Tony quickly fixed that along with the shrapnel that was left in his heart. Logan was confused as to why his Uncle didn't 'glow' anymore, but he quickly moved on.

Avery heard the final bell of the day and masses of children running out the door to play on the play structure. She watched as Logan ran out with a few friends of his to play on the play structure. She watched him and his friends play tag with each other for a few moments before she walked towards the front door of the building and walked inside. Avery walked over to the teacher, Mrs. Haven, and gave her a smile. "Good afternoon Mrs. Haven," Avery greeted. The teacher simply walked over to Avery and handed her the clipboard.

"Afternoon, Miss. Blackwell," She stated with an emphasis on the 'Miss'. She knew that Logan's preschool teacher was not fond of her. Avery knew that it was because she had a child and she wasn't married, and Logan's father wasn't in the picture at all. She was thankful that Logan looked more like her than his father. Though the two both shared green eyes, Logan had her chestnut brown hair, but he was taller than majority of his class. Something she assumed he got from his father. Avery easily signed the paper to pick up Logan before she walked out to the play area. She watched him play for a few more minutes before he noticed her. He came running over to her, wrapping his arms around her hips.

"Hi momma!" He said.

"Hi buddy, do you want to play for a few more minutes, or head out and go get lunch with Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony?" Logan's eyes widened as soon as she said those two key names.

"No, i'm good," He said with excitement. "Lets go!" He ran back into the building to gather his things. He grabbed his blue backpack and placed it on his back. "Bye Mrs. Haven!"

"Bye Logan, see you tomorrow," She said cheerfully. Avery did her best not to let the woman get to her. She was just thankful that she didn't let her hatred for Avery overshadow her opinion of Logan. The two walked outside and Logan ran over to the car pulling on the handle to open the locked car. Once Avery unlocked it, he threw in his backpack and climbed into the car seat. Avery set down her keys in the passenger seat and buckled her son in. She walked around the Audi and got into the drivers seat. She would be lying if she said she hated the car. She absolutely loved it. Though technically it was a 'company car' she got away with driving it for more than her company. Pepper picked out the sleek car for her. At the time, Avery didn't want it. She wanted to use the money that she was being paid to get a new car, but her sister and Tony didn't listen. Tony told her it was his company and he could do whatever he damn well wanted too. Avery refused and Tony threatened to fire her. She eventually agreed to take the car. For the first few months, she pretended to hate it in front of them while loving the car that was given too her. When it was save, she pulled out and began driving to the lunch spot to meet up.

Once she arrived at the diner, she parked the car and opened the door for Logan to climb out. The two walked into the building and Logan went running for the back where Tony and Pepper were talking. "Uncle Tony!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey there kiddo," He said as Logan gave him a hug.

"And what none for Aunt Pepper?" Avery asked. Logan looked over at Pepper and gave her a hug as well.

"Sorry Auntie." He said.

"It's okay." She have him a smile, letting him know that he was alright. Logan settled in next to Tony and Avery took the seat next to her sister. "How was your day at school?"

"Good, we colored and had story time. Then played." He said noticing the menu in front of had crayons. He immediately grabbed them and removed them from the box before coloring on the paper menu with designs on them.

"And we've lost him" Tony stated rolling his eyes.

"What do you want to eat bud?" Avery questioned trying to get her son to stop and focus on what he wanted to eat.

"Chicken!" He stated.

"Fries or apple sauce?" He looked up and gave Avery an evil look. "Fries it is, and you. I will start limiting visits if you keep teaching him the looks." Avery warned Tony, who placed his hands in the air and gave her a 'I didn't do it' look. She raised her eyebrow.

"What would you guys like to drink?" The waitress came over and asked cutting the tension in the room.

"Chocolate shake!" Logan shouted, Avery looked at him and nodded her head.

"A small cup for him, and a water." Pepper and Tony ordered a water as well, before ordering their respective foods. Avery ordered herself a turkey sandwich and ordered Logan his chicken. The waitress walked away.

"What do you guys have planned for the week?" Avery questioned.

"Well, i'm in the lab for most of the week. Dr. Banner should be coming by at some point." Tony stated leaning back in his seat.

"You know my schedule." Pepper said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"True." Avery said with a nod.

"Mom, can we go do something fun soon?" Logan asked still looking down at his coloring project.

"Of course, what do you want to do?" Avery asked her son, knowing that she and him hadn't done anything like that in the recent history. Sure they had their own fun at the house, building forts, playing with his action figures, baking, playing board games and watching movies, but they hadn't been out of the apartment or Stark tower to do something in a while.

"Go to the beach!" He said with excitement looking up from his artwork.

"Like we do when we go to California?" Avery asked. The little boy nodded his head.

"Of course, I think there is a carnival coming to town soon. What do you think about that?"

"That sounds like fun!" He stated.

"I bet if you ask, Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony will come with us." Avery stated. Logan looked over to his Aunt and Uncle and gave them a smile. The two laughed.

"Okay." Pepper stated while Tony stated. "Do I have too?" Followed by a; "Alright fine."

It wasn't much longer that the drinks, then the food came out. The four of them ate their food while chatting about this and that. Logan made drawings for each of them to have. Once they finished up, they parted ways. Tonight was a night that Logan and Avery stayed at home. It didn't take them long to arrive back at the home. Avery worked on some work things, while Logan played with his toys and watched a disney movie. After she made the two of them a small dinner, the two sat down for their nightly movie. It was some Disney movie that was on the Disney channel. Then it was time for bed for both of them.

* * *

The few days later, Avery found herself in a mess at work. Though she thought she finished what she needed too for Pepper, it was only a quarter of the things she actually needed done. It was something she could quickly finish, if her sister didn't keep stopping to apologize for the confusion. It was only making Avery become more frustrated. Thankfully she finished her project before picking up Logan from school. After he played around with his friends, and Avery got a little break, the two went back to Stark Tower. She took Logan up to his playing area, before Pepper met up with her. "Avery." She heard her sister call. Avery slowly turned around and saw her sister.

"If you say 'i'm sorry' one more time, I will be going insane." She stated. Pepper laughed and shook her head.

"No, I just finished talking to Tony and he was wondering if Logan could spend some time with him and Dr. Banner. They were going to be looking over some last minute things then they were going for ice cream." She explained. Logan's head shot up as soon as he heard ice cream. Avery nodded her head hesitantly.

"The big guy?" Avery whispered to her sister as her son began running around the open area, very excited about the potential idea of Ice Cream. Pepper nodded her head.

"You haven't met Dr. Banner before?" She questioned. Avery shook her head.

"No I have, i'm just still struggling to picture him turning into the green guy."

"I completely understand," Pepper agreed.

"Come on buddy, lets go see Uncle Tony," She stated to Logan who walked over to his mother with a huge smile. The three got into the elevator and made their way up to some high up level in the building. They walked down the hallway and to the left, where Tony and Dr. Banner were having a conversation about science. Logan went running into the room and gave Tony a hug. He then looked at Dr. Banner.

"Are you going to get ice cream with us too?" He asked.

"You told him?" Tony asked. "Pepper, I wanted to be the cool Uncle to come down and save the day with the ice cream idea." he wined.

"You are taking him for ice cream, i'm pretty sure that you are his hero at the moment." Avery stated.

"Yes, finally." He said, Pepper and Avery rolled their eyes. "Ready, Banner?" He asked the man who nodded.

"Avery, Pepper, nice to see you again," He said with a smile.

"You too." Avery stated giving him a smile in return. She knelt down on the ground and called Logan over. "Don't forget your manners or you might not be able to get ice cream with the big boys anymore." She explained. Logan nodded his head.

"Okay," Avery gave her son a hug before kissing his forehead.

"Love you,"

"Love you too mom," He told her back.

"Ready kiddo?" Tony asked, Logan went running towards his uncle, ready for some ice cream.

"Am I going to regret this decision?" Avery asked her elder sister who shook her head.

"No, besides Dr. Banner will keep him from saying what he shouldn't."

"Thats not what i'm concerned about Pepper,"

"Then yes, you are going to have one extremely hyper kid when they get back." Pepper teased.

"I knew it."

"If it helps, you don't have to come in tomorrow morning."

"Why is that?" Avery questioned as the two began walking back towards the elevator to go down to Pepper's office.

"I don't have anything going on. Besides, that kid of yours will be up all night."

"Thank you for your support, Pepper."

* * *

As soon as Avery dropped off Logan at preschool, her phone began to ring. Glancing down at her white phone she groaned. It was Pepper. She rolled her eyes before pushing the ignore button on her steering wheel. She knew exactly what she wanted, for her sister to come in. Pepper had told her the prior day to come in late, she didn't know why she had the change in mind. This morning, Avery wore a grey pair of sweats and a lavender t shirt. It wasn't the best outfit to appear to Stark towers in. She drove back to her apartment and parked her car in the underground parking lot. She raced back into her home and went to her closet looking for something to wear. She grabbed a nude colored dress that went to her knees and flared out slightly at her hips. It was accented by a simple black belt. She quickly tied up her messy chestnut brown locks in a bun, She pressed the voicemail button on her phone and found out that her assumption was correct. Pepper wanted her to come in. Avery grabbed her phone and placed it into her bag before walking out of her apartment and towards the tower. In the ten minutes that it took for her to walk to the tower, her phone did not stop vibrating.

Avery knew that Pepper had a meeting at some point today, but she could have sworn that it wasn't until the early afternoon. She had simply forgotten with who the meeting was with. As best as she did to try and memorize her sisters schedule for the week, it was hard to remember who she had meetings with. It was much easier for her to memorize the times of her meetings. Whoever she was meeting with this morning must have made a last minute appointment. In that happening, Avery was sure the meeting was something her elder sister didn't need help with. She arrived at Stark tower several minutes later, her black heels clicking on the white tiled floor. She saw her sister talking to a taller man, Avery looked at him with curiosity. Pepper turned around to see if the heel clicks she heard were her sister. Once she saw Avery, her face lit up and she walked over to her."Finally, here you are."

Avery raised her eyebrow. "Pepper, you told me I could come in late. By late I thought you didn't mean twenty minutes."

"I can change my mind." Her sister spoke.

"Well it would be nice if you told me."

"Avery." Her sister warned. "There is something that I would like you to meet."

"Oh great, someone else who is going to threaten to ruin the entire world again?" She asked.

"That was one time."

"So he still came pretty damn close, the country was literally going to be torn apart." She stated.

"Not if I have have anything to do about that ma'am." She heard a deep male voice say. Avery's head shot up, that voice sounded familiar. She just couldn't quite place where she had heard it from. Avery allowed the thought to disappear from her head. She slowly turned around and came face to face with the tall male. He was absolutely handsome, more handsome that she ever thought anyone could be, including Logan's father. She stood there looking up at the male in dark jeans and a white t-shirt for a few moments before her sister broke the spell that she was under.

"Avery, I would like to introduce you to Captain Steven Rodgers."

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my goodness. I am so so so sorry for not getting this out sooner. I've had such a rough time with this chapter. I am sorry that it is so short, but I should have another longer update for you soon! Thank you to those who favorited and liked, thank you to Jo, winchesterxgirl, guest, and sPaRkzZz for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Three

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Steve said sticking out his hand. Avery took his hand giving him a shake. He looked down at her, giving her a smile.

"You as well." Avery returned his smile with one of her own.

"I was hoping you could show Captain Rogers up to Tony's office. I've been called out on a last minute meeting in Washington. Since Tony is busy with god knows what, Can you run things around here?" Avery nodded her head.

"Of course, how long is your stay going to be in Washington?" She questioned.

"Only a day or two. It shouldn't be long, try not to stress out or kill Tony." Avery flashed her sister a smile.

"I make no such promises." Pepper shook her head before giving her sister a hug.

"Thats what I thought, see you in a few days." Pepper said before heading towards the door that would lead her to the personal elevators that would take anyone who entered them to the first four floors of Stark Tower only. Steve watched her go before looking at Avery with curiosity.

"Where does that door lead?" He questioned.

"The door leads to the personal elevators. The first few floors belong to Mr. Stark and his friends."

"Tony has friends?" Steve stated, Avery looked up at the male. She didn't believe he had just spoken those words. "I'm sorry I-"

"No need to apologize Captain Rogers, It was a good one."

"Steve, just call me Steve."

"Then call me Avery," She stated, he nodded his head. "Have you been here since the remodel?" She questioned.

"Yeah, once. I just came by to drop something off to Miss. Potts." Avery nodded her head and began walking over to the other elevators. She pushed the up arrow.

"Well, Mr. Stark should be in his office on the twenty second floor, however sometimes he likes to wander," The elevator dinged and Steve placed his arm in the doorway, holding it opened for her. "Thank you," He gave her a simple nod.

"He can never stay still, can he?" Steve asked, Avery let out a little laugh then she gave him a nod.

"Not at all," When the elevator doors opened next, they had arrived on the twenty-second floor. Avery walked out of the elevator, she didn't get too far before she heard an explosion. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a body covering hers. Avery groaned and Steve straightened out, "He is in the lab." She walked off towards the end of the hallway and came to a stop before the second to last door. When she opened it, the room was smoky and it was just beginning to disappear. Before she could even say anything, Tony spoke.

"I meant to do that,"

"Bull shit." Avery said folding her arms across her chest. "Are you trying to get yourself blown up?"

"No, your son's birthday is coming up-"

"And you decide that is a good time to get yourself blown up?"

"I'm trying to be crafty and build him something." Tony argued back at her, Avery rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Captain Rogers is here to see you."

"Oh Cap, great timing."

"I don't believe that." Steve stated from behind Avery.

"Thank you!" Avery agreed with him.

"Why are you siding with him? I can fire you, you know?"

"And I can limit your visits with Logan." Avery sassed him back. Tony glared at her and she back at him.

"Fine. But, we are going to lunch once you pick him up."

"If you behave." Avery told him, Tony nodded his head. "Oh, and Pepper put me in charge."

"But its my company!" He stated.

"Lunch at the usual place?" Avery asked, Tony nodded his head. "Will Steve be joining us?"

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother." Steve stated.

"You wont be a bother, a buffer maybe." Tony stated.

"I'm going to go work, you know its what humans do." Avery stated. "It was a pleasure to meet you Steve, i'll see you at lunch." She turned around and left the lab.

"See you and the little man for lunch!" Tony shouted after her. She shook her head and began walking towards the elevators to go down towards Pepper's office.

—

"So what did you do today, bug?" Avery questioned Logan as she got in the car. Logan shrugged his shoulders,

"The usual, I played with friends."

"Did you have fun?" She asked pulling out of her parking spot and headed towards the diner. She looked in the rearview mirror, to see her son nodding his head. "Wanna go have lunch with Uncle Tony?" Logan's face lit up.

"Yes!" He shouted, a bright smile. Avery shook her head slightly and continued to drive towards the diner. As usual, it didn't take her long to arrive at the diner. She got out of her car and opened the door for Logan, who went running into the building and towards his Uncle Tony. Avery walked in behind him.

"I rate nothing against Uncle Tony." Avery stated rolling her eyes and setting down her bag on the booth next to where Logan was now sitting.

"Duh, because I am the fun Uncle."

"You are his only Uncle don't get smart." She stated, earning a look from Tony.

"Ma'am," She heard Captain Rogers state from across the table. He stood up and pulled out the chair for Avery. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Steve." She said politely before taking the seat and scooting in towards the table. "Logan, this is Uncle Tony's friend, Steve."

"Hi." Logan stated before starting to color his page.

"Seriously, dude." Logan looked up at his mothers words and looked at the man across the table from him.

"I'm coloring you a picture." He announced.

"Alright then, sorry about that Steve,"

"Its quite alright. How old is he?"

"Four, he will be turning five soon." Avery explained.

"Thats right!" Tony stated. "Would you like him to have a big party, five is a pretty big number. Do you want a big party, buddy?"

"Yeah!" Logan stated looking up at his Uncle from his coloring. Avery placed her head in her hands.

"We can have it on the top floor of the tower, you can invite all of your friends." Tony stated.

"You do realize that just by existing, and being a boy you are his favorite. You don't need to do all of these things for him, you are the only man in his life." Avery responded

"Well, at the moment Steve is in his life too."

"You are not helping." Avery stated. She could feel herself becoming more and more frustrated with Tony, and what she needed was some air. She reached into her bag and grabbed her phone, "Oh look an important phone call, i'll be back. Watch him." She quickly left the diner and placed her phone up to her ear before walking to the side of the building where she knew Tony couldn't be watching her. She pulled down the phone and took a deep breath. There weren't many moments when she wanted to rip Tony's head off, but when it came to doing things a mother, or parents should be doing with their child, he just didn't get it. It didn't help that he was the Tony Stark.

"That was a quick phone call." She jumped at the sound of Steve's voice. "You know, sometimes I don't think he realizes how he comes across."

"I know, but sometimes I just get so frustrated with him. I've known him my entire life and I still don't understand how Pepper can put up with him for so long." Steve let out a laugh.

"Do you know what always makes me feel better?"

"Punching Tony in the face?" Avery suggested, Steve shook his head.

"No, but i'll buy you a milkshake. Those make everyone feel better." He said with a laugh, Avery smiled at the male.

"Thank you, Steve."

"It's my pleasure." He stated before the two walked back into the diner.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
